I've Come Too Far
by Ari Houndour
Summary: Someone is found wondering in the woods outside of camp, a group of walkers with them. When the small group takes a good look at her they see that a family in the group actually knows her and thought her to be dead. As the group slowly comes to accept her, she finds out dark secrets about the group and must choose to tell or keep them. Please leave a review
1. Running

The city had become a living nightmare. My sister had called me and told me that she would meet me their with her son and a few friends. I had tried to call her but the phones were out of service. I walked about a block into the city before all these Geeks had come after me. Every minute I had ran, more and more of my ammo I was losing, barely making a dent into the small herd that had followed me.

I could not stop running. If i would have stopped, my entire body would be tackled and then ripped to shreds from the Geeks that had been chasing me. My pistol was almost out of bullets as i looked over my shoulder to see the walkers struggling up the leaf covered hill, just like i was. At one point, I slipped, sending me closer to the Geeks. I shot the closest two before getting backup and running, well more like a jog due to my legs getting weaker and weaker. My black hair had been pulled into a ponytail but was now a mess due to it getting caught of branches and thorns.

I had made it to the top when i ran straight, hoping to find a place to rest. I turned and shot another then pulled the trigger to hear a click come from my gun."Dammit" I said before running at one and pinning it against a tree and hitting over and over again with my gun until it stopped moving. I then turned and found one extremely close to me, surprising me and causing me to fall onto my butt. I screamed but then looked up at the thing fell to the ground and found a group of people looking at me. I stood up to walk towards them and thank them before feeling something hit me in the back of my head,"Wait!" I heard one yell before my world went black.


	2. Reunion

When I woke up, I was blinded by the bright sun. I tried to cover my eyes with my hands but found that i had been tied to a tree. My clothes were soaked with blood and sweat and I frantically looked down my arms and shoulders then down to my legs to make sure i was not hurt. "Hey she's up"I heard someone yell. I looked up to see several people looking down at me. I scanned each and every face then stopped when I saw one that was important to me. "Lori! You're alive" I said happily tugging on the ropes to try and get free. She smiled and knelt down."I'm sorry they tied you up. They had to make sure."She said apologetically.

One of the men came and cut he rope, allowing my arms to be free. I stood up but fell from the pounding in my head. "sorry Shane hit you, we were unsure if you were bitten or not." I nodded holding my head. They looked at me and then Lori."So you know her?" A blonde headed girl asked. I looked down and saw a little boy squeeze through the group of people."This is my Auntie Ari" he said with a smiled before hugging me. The group looked surprised."You guys are sisters? You don't even look alike" An older man with a pretty ridiculous white hat said.

I looked at Lori and she looked at me. We did look pretty different. One thing that stood out was the age difference. Lori was about to be 34 and I had just turned 22. We both had long hair but her's was a bright brown, while mine was a jet black color. Our faces were completely different: my eyes were green while her's were brown, I had freckles across my cheeks, she had nice ivory colored cheeks. Two opposites.

Lori shrugged."Well we are different, can't always be the same like those two."she said wrapping her arm around me while looking at two blonde headed girls.

The old man extended his hand and I shook it."I'm Dale. Nice to meet ya Ari"he said and I nodded. The group went down the line saying their names and then saying sorry.

"T-Dog"

"Andrea, this is Amy"

"Glenn"

"Shane. Sorry"

"Carol, this is Sofia"she said pointing to a little girl who looked away Shyly.

"Ed"

"Jim"

"You should already know me" A with curly dark hair said."Rick"I said and we hugged.

The group separated a little while after that. I followed Lori to help hang clothes up to dry."The family's back together"she said smiling."I'm sorry that I couldn't warn you about Atlanta. Rick got into the same problem before he found Glenn and Andrea" she said."Don't worry 'bout it. I'm here now and that's all that matters"I said before hearing screaming coming from the woods.

I quickly grabbed an ax that was leaning on a tree and ran towards the screams. Sophia and Carl came running past me and that's when I saw a Geek eating a dead deer. Shane and Rick came behind me and I looked at them."This is my fault, I led that group of Geeks up here" I said and took the ax behind my shoulder and was about to swing it before hearing a rustling noise."God Dammit" A voice said from the woods. The Geek finally noticed us and came crawling before i swung the ax, making the head roll from the body.

A man came from the woods and started to circle the deer angrily."I've been tracking this for miles. You think we can cut around that piece right there."he said looking up at us. Shane shook his head."We can't risk that"he said. "Damn shame"he said before kicking the Geeks body and cursing under his breath. I jumped seeing the head start to move and bite at the air."Its got to be the head"he said before aiming his crossbow and shooting it. He then looked up at me and I quickly looked away. He pulled the arrows out and walked past us yelling."Merle! Hey Merle get out here." Rick looked at me then looked at Shane."oh boy" he muttered before walking back to camp. I followed behind them.

"Where is he?" I heard the redneck ask. Glenn came next to me."You might want to get away from here. Daryl gets real mad" I nodded but didn't move. I looked at him, missing some of the conversation, just hearing."We handcuffed him to the roof. He's still probably there"


	3. Taken

My eyes grew wide when i heard those words."You left a man cuffed to a roof! How could you do that?"Rick looked at me."He was beating T-Dog. He was out of control it was our only choice."he said."Plus i accidently dropped the key down a pipe." My eyes grew wider."Well we're going back to get him right?" I asked. Glenn shook his head."We are, you aren't" he said looking me in the eyes, making me frown."I can help!"I said feeling useless but i felt an arm on my shoulder and I turned to see Shane."we need you here. Plus you are in no shape to travel." I sighed angrily, feeling useless. Rick then stepped in."Well if she wants to come so badly she can come. She's been in the city recently. She can help."Shane shook his head."fine"

I smiled then loaded up a bug white moving truck then waited inside."Come on lets go."I heard a voice yell before Daryl hopped into the truck and honked the horn."Stop being so loud"I said, growling a bit."Stop being such a Bitch" he growled back. I rolled my eyes then crossed my arms. The entire rive was annoying. I sat next to Glenn and we talked but I could feel Daryl look at me then I would hear a growl."Do you have a problem?" I asked.

He just looked away. I rolled my eyes and we went to a stop."Are we going to the guns first or Merle first?"Ricked asked. Daryl jumped up."We are not having this discussion. Merle first" "we are having this conversation. You know the geography best. You decide."He said to Glenn."Merle first, then the guns."

We nodded then we were on our way to the store where they had left the poor man. T-Dog ran up the stairs and broke the chain before running out into the roof. "Merle!" Daryl yelled. "Merle!" All that we found of the man was a hand next to a hand saw. I cupped my mouth in my hands before I gasped. "He couldn't have gotten far. Let's follow the trail!"Rick said and we followed Daryl. We went back out into the street and we had seen no sign of him.

"Sorry Daryl" Rick said. "Shut up!"He growled before turning away. We started to stroll down the road, looking carefully for walkers. When we made it to the guns the entire street was empty. There was a bloody mess on the side walk and a tank right next to it. Rick picked up the gun bag and we started to walk back but then a bullet flew by Rick. "RUN!"He yelled and we all ran until a car came by and skidded to a stop in front of us. I shot my pistol but heard someone cry out behind me. Glenn was grabbed and I was about to yell but then a hand went over my mouth as I was pulled backwards. When i was free I was in the back seat of a car, sitting next to a terrified Glenn, with two men looking back at us.


	4. Confusion

**I am so sorry guys. I got grounded from my computer. Sadface :( While I was away i was writing and I have chapters for you guys to enjoy. Thanks a lot. Please leave a comment on what you think.**

I looked at the man and made a face before scooting over to Glenn."have you seen these people before?" He asked me. I shook my head."No. The last time i was here i didn't see anyone running in the streets." Then i turned away from him to listen to the two men talking."One of those bastards shot me with an arrow"he complained."Don't worry. It'll be worth it if G lets us have our with the little lady back there."I heard the driver say and then he looked in the rear view mirror and gave me an evil grin. I flinched and turned to Glenn and we both stayed silent.

When the car stopped, the car quickly surrounded by more men. I held Glenn's hand but we were quickly yanked apart. One man grabbed me from behind and held me against him with his arm around my waist. I started to kick and hit with my curled up fists but the man quickly put a knife to my neck. I growled and I heard him laugh. Glenn was in head lock and he was yelling."No! Please don't hurt her" Then my vision went dark as a bag was placed over my head and then ropes placed on my wrists. I was pushed forward as someone held onto my hair. I was put in a room and the bag was removed and Glenn was pushed in after me. "What are we going to do?"I asked. Before i tried to act like these people didn't scare me but my voice had changed into my high pitched terrified voice. Glen leaned against a wall and shrugged."they'll come for us!"he said.

We sat there for what seemed like forever before we heard the men again. A smaller man came and smiled at the two of us before signalling the two men behind him to bring us out. I then started to call this man G. The bags were placed over are heads again and we started to walk. At one point a man warned us saying."Watch your step" I tripped at first then figured out we were going up stairs. A couple times Glenn and I smashed together due to the lack of balance we had. When the stairs stopped the two men walked us out and stopped. The air was hotter and understood that we were outside on a roof. I heard Rick and I smiled."We have your men and you have our's. Seems like an even trade to me." The bag was then pulled off and I was shoved forward. I looked down and almost screamed seeing that if I leaned forward more i would fall straight to the ground. Rick and Daryl were looking up at both of us. I opened my mouth to say something but a hand went over my mouth and I was lifted up. I screamed and I bit the hand then ran to the man that I bit had yelled then said"Damn Bitch." Rick smiled then yelled."We'll get you soon" I nodded."Please Hurry"I yelled before getting dragged back.

The man did not put a bag over my head. He just held my arm and walked me into a large room with bright lights. When my eyes adjusted to the light i realized that there were very many old people in the room. My eyes grew wide and i looked down to see a small rat dog come and claw at my leg. The smaller man came from behind the people and looked at us. Glenn looked at me with a strange look and I gave him the same look."I'm sorry for treating you guys so poorly" he said. "Wait what?" I said still confused. "We had to make you look scared when your people came. We aren't going to harm you. We just want those guns." Then i felt my head get hot as I swung my hand and slapped him. He looked down and rubbed his cheek."I deserve that. But Please understand that we have a lot of people to keep safe and this was all for these people." I nodded and Glenn and I went to a watched the big people, who we thought were hostel, go around and help the old people until G came in and told them that Rick had shown up again.

"Come on"i said to Glenn until we were stopped."You can't go." G said. "They need to know we are okay!" I yelled and he shook his head."please just stay here and watch over these people." He said. I growled and turned to see an elderly lady tug on my shirt. I helped around and then an old man in a chair started to breathe strangely. "We need those people."Glenn said to me and I had an elderly lady take me to where they would be. "Please help us. Something is wrong." I said and G looked at me angrily then they went running to the direction of where i had just came. I turned to see Rick, Daryl, and T-Dog. They looked at me and I then turned to follow them men. "ARI" I heard Daryl yell. I ignored him and kept going til i got to the room and saw a man giving the old man a inhaler. Rick caught up with me and saw the room. "What is this?"


	5. Refuge

Rick was nice enough to leave G and his people a few guns, leaving us with less than we promised. We walked for a while back to out truck, everyone exhausted from the long day. I looked up at the sky, seeing that the sun was going to set in an hour or so. When we made back to where are truck was parked I heard Daryl yell."Someone took our truck." I looked to where we had parked the truck and my jaw dropped. "Who would take it?" There was a silence before Daryl said quietly."Merle" "Revenge for leaving him." Rick added.

We then started haulinamour asses back to camp. Rick led the way, with me right behind him. The sun started to set and I started to ache everywhere. We slowed down, speed walking. No one said anything, the only thing you could hear was the crunching of rocks and our heavy breathing. Glenn started to slow down and I took his bag, allowing him to take a break. Daryl then stopped us and that was when we heard the screams. "Oh god" Rick yelled and we all started sprinting up hill. Rick threw Daryl a rifle, Glenn and I two shotguns and we all prepared for what we were about to see.

it was worse than I thought it would be. There were several Geeks everywhere. A few people were already on the ground being eaten alive while others were trying to protect themselves. I saw Shane helping Carl and Lori and ran to them before firing at Shane, a Geek behind him. I heard him cry out and I ignored it, knowing I probably hit him as well."Sorry" was the only thing I could yell before continuing to fire. It seemed like forever before the camp grew silent.

Lori brought Carl and me into a hug. I could hear her saying thank goodness, seeing that we were both safe. That day we went around camp gthering up bodies, burning the ones that had no meaning to us. At one point Glenn and i were throwing Geeks into a fire before Daryl camewith a familer body. Glenn shook his head."this is for Geeks, our people go over there." Daryl just shrugged."they're both dead now so why does it matter?" I growled and stepped in."You heard him, Our people go over there." I said harshly. Daryl got in my face before spitting on the ground around my feet before dragging the body to the other side Of the camp.

Andrea had the hardest time. She did not want anyone to help her bury her sister. As we set the bodies into the graves, Andrea dragged her sister into the grave, Dale trying to help. She just sobbed and denied any help saying over and over again."I can do this."

Even though I did not know these people that well I cried. I let a single tear fall at the funeral but when i got into my tent i sobbed and i couldn't stop. The a went on, the camp in silence until I heard some yell."Jim got bit." I ran from my tent to the middle of camp to find Daryl, Shane and Rick, circling thepoor man like a pack of wolves. Jim picked up a shovel before T-Dog stepped in and put him into a head lock. They sat him down and we huddled up, questioning what to do. "I say we put him down." Daryl said before swinging his ae. I then quickly pulled out my gun and pointed it at him."We don't kill the living." Rick said behind me. Daryl looked at me with disgust "girl." he growled.

In the end we decided we would head to he CDC. Jim started to have a bad time and rode in the back of the RV. Glenn and I decided to ride with Shane, not wanting to see Jim suffer in the RV. After a while we took a break on he side of the road and that was when Jim wished for us to leave him."I can't live with myself knowing that we left a man." shane said."me either" Rick added Lori put her hands on her hips."Its not your call, neither of you." Rick and Shane then carried the sick man out into the woods. We rested hima ganst a tree and everyone said their goodbyes. the oly thing I could do was leave him with a small bundle of wildflowers and whisper an apolog. When i steped away from him I wiped my eyes and i felt a hand on my shoulder and looked behind me. Daryl looked at me and nodded. I nodded back and at that point we made a truce.

"Come ride with me." He said and i agreed, despite Glenn's protests. Once in his truck we were silent, not counting my sniffles."I'm sorry 'bout your brother." I said looking out the window. "I'm sorry 'bout calling you a bitch." He said. The way he said it made me smile and I rested my head on the side of the car before drifting to sleep.

it was almost dark when I woke up."Get up girl. We're here." I rolled my eyes and grabbed my gun and bag from the back and we ran. There were bodies everywhere and the smell made me want to puke. I was terrified of the darkness that started to consume the sky."Please no." I whispered as we ran to the building in the center of the graveyard. Rick banged on the walls and started yelling."We're gonna be trapped here past dark." Andrea said, and I felt my throat start to tighten. "Come on we gotta go!" shane said and I turned to see behind me, severela of the dead bodies walking towards us."the camera moved!" Rick yelled and Shane tried to drag him away."You're killing us.! rick yelled. I looked at Daryl in confusion and he grabbed my arm and started running.

Then a noise was made from the building and the doors opened. Everyone started to run in. Daryl and I looked at each other and ran, haulin ass. the door started to close and Darly ran in, leaving me to slide underneath the closing door. When i stopped sliding I was on my ass looking up at the group Before hearing a laugh."this girl has no luck on her side at all." Daryl said before Glenn came and helped me up.


	6. Hope

We all looked around, happy but confused. Then a man came down pointing one of the guns I had seen out side at us. We all lifted ours in response."What do you want?" He asked."A chance." "Thats asking a Lot these days." "I know." The man looked at us before nodding."submit to a blood test, thats the admission price." We all nodded. The man then shook Rick's hand."Rick Grimes.""Dr. Jenner"

We all piled into a small elevator, me being stuck between Glenn and Daryl. It seemed like forever, being pushed against two people, both of them smelling like dirt, sweat and blood. We got out and we slowly waited as Jenner took our tests. He last one up was Andrea who questioned the doctor. i payed no attention til i heard the word food and I was dragged away by Glenn.

Next thing I knew, I was sitting on a counter with Glenn drinkin wine. Everone was smiling, except Shane. Glenn had a ottle of wine and we took turns drinking from it. "stick to soda pop, Carl." Shane said and we laughed as the boy made a face of disgust."Not you Glenn. I wanna see how red your face can get." Daryl joke ad we lUghed, a few not getting the joke.

"so when are you gonna tell us what happened here, doctor?" Shane question and Rick gave him a look."Many of them left to be with their families, when it got bad. And when thenmilitary got over run many bolted." "All of them?" Shane asked with a smile." No. Many of them...opted out. There was a rash of scuicides." The doctor concluded. The room went silent and I looked at Daryl."your such a buzzkill man." Glenn said, hopping of the counter.

Jenner then showed us where we were going to stay, everyone still with a bottle of wine."go easy on the hot water" was the last thingnhe said before leaving. Glenn and I smiled a big smiled before repeating."Hotwater?" Then running to the showers. I couldn't help but smile through out my shower, this seeming to be the best day of my life. Unfortunately for me, i had only jeans and a button up shirt to change into, leaving me with a small smell of sweat.

Glenn and I went to explore the library,takin a few books. He then left to getsome more wine, leaving me to read. The door opened and i turned looking at my book."Glenn did you-" I cut myself off, seeingit was Shane."You look so much like your sister, beautiful." I raised an eyebrow and turned around."Someone is drunk. Go to bed Shane." I then felt him come closer and press his body against me before turning me around and kissingme sloppily. I shoved him away but he came at me again, leaving me to spaz out and giving a little scream before he covered my mouth. He then started to run hia hand up my thigh and I started to kick but he would'nt leave. He finally backed off when i clawed his neck. The door opened and he jumped back and Daryl came in.

Shane looked at me before looking at Daryl and leaving. I wiped my mouth and turned around so he couldn't see my eyes water up."Did something happen?" He asked. I shook my head and grabbed my bottle and drank the rest of it before turning to look at Daryl."I think i'm gonna go to bed." I said before walking past him before falling to my knees."looks like your not walking." He said before picking me up. I pointed him to the direction of my room and he set me down on the floor, due to Glenn being passed out ln the couch, a bottle of wine in his arms. He smiled then went to leave. I grabbed his arm."Your a good person Daryl. Thank you." I said and then my eyes closed.

* * *

When i woke up I had the worst headache in the world. Glenn and I depended on each other to get to the dining hall. Everyone was there except Shane and we ate eggs. When the last member of the group joined us he looked at me."What happened to your neck?" Rick asked."Must've scratched myself in my sleep." "Thats not like you." "Not like me at all." He said looking at me. I turned to Daryl who was looking at Shane.

we met up with Dr. Jenner in a computer room, creating small talk until Dale spoke up."What with the clock? Whats it coutin down to?" The doctor looked down."Doctor?" I asked, myself getting curious. "Its when the power will go out..." "What happenes then?" "the building explodes"he said and my eyes grew wide."Then lets get the hell out of here." Daryl yelled and ran to the door before the door slid to a close."Did you just lock us in?!" I felt my head get hot and I pointed my shot gun at him."Open the door!" I yelled and i pointed at a computer and fired, giving a warning but he didn't do anything. I pointed it at him and was about to fire before some one came behind me and picked me up. Daryl handed me an axe and we hit the door over and over again.i then stopped down the ramp and got into the doctor's face before yelling."**I've come to far! I've come to far to die here. I am not ready to die, especially not here. So please give us this chance." **


	7. Chance

Jenner looked at me and took a deep breath before swiping is card and opening the door. "Thank you." I said before running. Everyone started to leave getting our things then heading to where we had entered. With the axe I had I started to hit the window. T-Dog came and hit it with a chair, then Shane shot it. "It won't break!" Carol then handed something to Rick and he told us to get down. At first i was confused,then i saw him run and i quickly ducked, Glenn holding me to him, triying to keep me safe.

When i came up, the window was shattered and we quickly grabbbed our things and hauled ass to the cars. I threw my stuff to the back of Daryl's truck and hopped in. He started up the engine but i then yelled."Wait." Pointing to see Andrea and Dale hopping out of the window. "RUN" i yelled and their faces looked terrified. Then Lori started yelling,"Get Down!'" The two quickly jumped over a small wall of sandbags and i felt Daryl grab my waist and pull me into the truck and then lay on top of me. I heard the explosion and then afterward my ears were ringing. daryl looked out the truck before looking down at me."you okay?" He asked. I nodded and we buckled up and hit the gas, trying to get out of there before walkers showed up. As i looked out the window I felt my throat tighten, something we thought was our safe house was now in ruins, leaving us on the road.


	8. Horde

We drove for a short time in silence before the RV started to make strange noises, causing us to pull over. I opened the tuck door and stepped out, and my eyes went dark from the sun. I cover my eyes and turned around and stretched. I walked to the bed of the truck and grabbed my shot gun before walking to the group.

"Dale's gonna work on the RV and when he's done we'll get outta here." Shane said and I nodded before turning to look in cars. my legs ached from being in the truck, which made me wobble a bit. I got to an old toyota that was crashed into another car and there were suitcases everywhere.

i opened the first dark bag and found arrows, some half empty bottles of water, and a loaded pistol. I went to the next one and found clothes."thank goodness." I said, happy to see new clothes. I dug through them and pulled out dark skinny jeans and a a cut off shirt that end right before my belly button. I then looked back at the group to make sure no one was able to see me.

i kept my black tank top on and pulled the shirt over my head. I pulled my long black hair back into a ponytail before slipping off my jeans. That's when i heard a noise that made me grab my gun and creep over to it to see Daryl and Glenn, who's faces were both red, Daryl giggling."I was about to shoot your asses." I said, facepalming myself. "Green and Black?" Daryl said between giggles and that's when i realized I didn't have pants on. I ran for my pants and slipped on the new ones before putting on my boots and running at the two men."Now I'm gonna shoot you asses." I said angrily but was then grabbed at my waist and my mouth covered. It was Daryl.

i moved his hand and looked up at him."What's going on?" I asked he pointed and i saw it, the giant horde of walkers headed our way. He then pointed under the car and i slipped myself underneath the car before bringing my shot gun under me, keeping it from banging on anything, the scooted over for Daryl to come but he didn't. Instead he ran over to where T-Dog was. He then drug T-Dog down and placed a corspe over him then one over himself. Then one by one the walkers came, some walking, some limping, but all terrifying.

when the last one had passed i waited and then slid out and went to help T-Dog. The man seemed to be in shock due to a deep cut on his arm. Daryl came and we walked him back towards the group, that's when we heard the scream of little Sophia which made me go running, leaving Daryl and T-Dog to run on their own."What happened?" I asked as I saw Carol crying.

"Sophia got chased by two walkers." Glenn said calmly. My eyes got wide and before I could even think about it Daryl grabbed my waist, keeping me from going after the girl.


End file.
